


The Start of Something (chaotic) Beautiful

by Harle_Queen



Series: Name a More Iconic Duo (Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship) [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Meme Bros, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter and Shuri Meet, Rated teen for language, Science Bros 2.0, Which is literally just the word shit, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harle_Queen/pseuds/Harle_Queen
Summary: Shuri swears it's not her fault. She can't help it when broken white boys seemingly fall onto her lap. But hey, at least this one is smart AND loves meme, so she won't complain.(In which T'Challa and Shuri meet Tony Stark, Shuri criticizes his lab and meets one friendly neighborhood Spiderman in less than pleasant circumstances, but he doesn't seem to mind)





	The Start of Something (chaotic) Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Ao3 fanfic!! I hope you enjoy.

_Adequete._

Shuri hummed to herself as she looked around Stark's - let's call it cluttered - lab. According to her brother, New York is not as technologically forward as Wakanda (And apparently offering to help Tony Stark upgrade his lab is considered 'rude'... which she knew, but she didn't tell T'Challa that).

Maybe after T'Challa and Stark chat about their deal, she can go see Hamilton, make this trip more exciting than wandering around machines that she's not allowed to touch ( _If you don't want me to touch anything in here, than why am I_   **in** _here?_ She scoffed in her head).

When she walked to the far right wall to look (not touch) the older models of the Iron Man suit (They're all so bulky!), she heard a frantic beeping sound behind her. She whipped her head around just to see a robot with a large arm behind her. In its claw was a coffee mug.

"So, you must be... Dum-E?" He beeps happily. She smiles and accepts the cup, looking down to see a thick black liquid floating in it. She sets it down on a nearby table, her voice going up an octave as she says, "And I think I'll have this later, thank you."

"You may set the mug down on the table to your far left," An Irish voice above states. "Oh, thanks FRIDAY." Shuri smiles at the nearest security camera. Perhaps an A.I. would be nice at her lab. Ooh! And she could program it to sing 'Mm, What'cha Say?' whenever her brother decides to trust her (It's embarrassing how many times he falls for her wanting to 'test the suit').

Now... she waits. And waits. And waits some more.

For Bast's sake, why did she had to come? So what if Stark knows someone that "She might have stuff in common with"? As if anyone else is a 15 year old genius.

Shuri starts humming a random tune. Then the random hum forms into a song. Then she starts mock tap dancing around the room, singing to herself, "Eggs, bacon, grits-"

 _CRASH_!!

She jumps back and immediately starts forming her gauntlets around her arms, and her eyes fall upon the window - well, former window - where she heard the crash. Glass shards are all over the floor, surrounding... a man?

A man in a red and blue jumpsuit. 

With white goggles.

Yeah, he's no threat.

Shuri starts retracting her gauntlets back into bracelets as she steps closer to the ballerina man. He struggles to get up, hand on his side, and when he looks up, she could now clearly see a knife in his left by the hip. At least he's smart enough to know not to pull it out.

"H-Hey, M-M-Mr. Staaark." The Ballerina Man slurs. Shuri quirked her eyebrow up at this as he continues, seemingly not registering that she is not 'Mr. Stark' (So this twelve year old sounding boy is who Stark thinks she might have stuff in common with?), "So-so funny thing ha-happened to me... ya' know, ya' know how you got me that fancy su-suit? W-well, I sure forgot I did!" He giggles, than starts slowly going quieter... until he passes out.

Right, she should probably deal with this.

"I suggest alerting Boss about Mr. Peter's predicament," FRIDAY says, almost like the A.I.'s talking to a child.

"No!" Shuri exclaims, "Don't tell Stark, I can handle this!" The last thing T'Challa needs is to have this deal fall through with Stark, as he's the only one that can reason with the US government for a peace treaty with Wakanda, because for some reason, the government believes that Wakanda wants to invade America (Even though the African society is far more advanced than this little country).

FRIDAY is quiet for a few seconds, before the system reluctantly states that the operating table is in the other room in the lab.

_Hope you don't mind Stark if I touch your equipment._

Well, she isn't bored now.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Ballerina Man starts to wake up.

Shuri watches as he silently takes in his surroundings, feeling his side where the bandages are covering his wound, before his eyes fall upon hers.

"You're welcome," She says the first word.

"Y-You're not Mr. Stark." The Ballerina Man states matter of factly.

"Glad to know you haven't suffered a concussion, since you can tell that a black teenage girl isn't a 50 year old Italian American." The Man is not impressed.

"Fri-", Shuri cuts him off, "Before you call security, yes I am allowed to be here, and rude because I just saved your life. Hard to do a blood transfusion, but after taking some blood samples and looking at your scans, I can tell that your DNA is already starting to heal itself at a rapid rate."

She could tell that the Man is processing her words, than his eyes widen as he realizes, "You're the Princess of Wakanda."

"Yes, and you are the Spider-Man." His eyes widen more, "I watched your videos, and I'm impressed."

"Wow, uh thanks." He grins at her and extends his hand, "I'm Peter. Parker. Peter Parker."

Shuri grins back and takes his hand, "You can call me Shuri, and you don't have to look so starstruck."

"Oh yeah, right." He looks down at his lap, blushing. He leans back, and suddenly grunts and grabs his side.

"Mother trucker, that hurt like a bungee on a stick," he mutters to himself, and Shuri's grin grows into a bright smile. 

 _A Gen Z with a good sense of humor._ She delights at this... totally not because she doesn't know anyone else back in Wakanda that likes vines too, no. 

A familiar scene starts playing in her mind, and she accidentally let the first line slip, "You know what, I'm gonna say it."

"What?" His face goes from hurt to concerned, and Shuri holds in her chuckle.

"I gonna say it." She repeats. Wait 3 seconds, "...I don't care that you broke your elbow."

Balle- Peter lets out a cackle, but then stops and groan. Shuri tries to speak through her laughter, "Y-Yeah, th-the best thing to do is to not make big sudden movements for a couple hours, but than you should be find."

"But you made me laugh!" He breathes heavily, she replies, "Well, I didn't think it was that funny!"

They giggle a little longer, than quiets down, and Shuri decides that it's time to get serious, since technically she's still taking care of her 'patient'. So she puts on her serious face and asks, "So, do you mind telling me how you ended up in this predicament?"

To this, Peter is silent, than asks, "Promise you won't tell Mr. Stark?"

Shuri pretends to think about it, than replies, "Yeah sure, why not?"

So Peter than starts explaining about how he was hanging out at Mr. Delmar's ("They have the best sandwiches!") but than heard about a bank robbery happening near NYC, so he decides to swing over to stop it... and forgot that he left Tony's suit in his lab ("Glad to know Stark doesn't make outfits like this." "Hey! We all don't know how to sew, you know."). But Peter thought that he wouldn't need it anyway, plus he had his spare for emergencies, so he continued on his journey. Long story short, everyone was ok, bad guys were caught, but one of them had a knife.

"Oh man, Mr. Stark's gonna kill me! This is the third one this month!" Peter exclaims (Shuri is now extremely concerned for this twelve year old sounding boy).

"Not to worry. You said that you have left it here, correct?" She asks, Peter nodding his head meekly.

If you asked Shuri, she wouldn't have a response for why she wanted to do what she was about to do. Maybe it's because she bonded a little with Peter... and because she wanted to help him, fine, she admits it!

"Well..." she takes a peek at his wound under the bandages (this is also when Peter realizes he's topless and starts to blush, Shuri not even trying to hide her snicker), "It looks like the puncture is already halfway healed. So if we find your suit, and have you put it on, and if by any chance my brother and Stark come in here... we can just say that you swung by here to say hi."

Peter starts to understand what she is saying, and says slowly, "There's no more problem, so Mr. Stark doesn't  _need_ to know anything if there's nothing to know."

They both smiles mischievously at each other.

"Ok, so can you sit up on your own?" She asks. Peter, while a failing the first time, is able to sit up and swing his legs off the side with little discomfort. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great." She holds his arm as he steps down.

And so, they both go around the small room, as the Spider-Man said that he remembers leaving it here ("Let me guess-" "Don't." "Too late. Got shot?" "Broken leg." "Close enough.") Once the Wakanda teen is sure Peter can stand on his own, she decides to look at the shelves as he looks around the floor and tables.

A few minutes later, Peter yells, "Found it! On the floor behind the trash can."

"How did that happen?" Shuri goes over to him and take a closer look at the suit, "How should I know?" He shrugs and goes back into the main area of the lab to change. When he comes back, mask in hand, she could take a closer look now at the costume ("How tight is this?" "You don't wanna know." "...You're right, I don't.").

 _Huh._ Shuri hums approvingly,  _Guess you do know your shit, Stark._

Just than, her eyes drift to these weird bracelets on the outfit's wrists.

"Oh!" Peter speaks up, "These are what I use to swing around with."

"So... you made your own web formula? And device?" Shuri asks in a surprised tone, "Thought it was all natural, since you know, special DNA."

"Oh no, but I am able to crawl on walls, got super strength, heightened senses, a sixth sense so I can like know I'm in danger before it happens, I think my bone structure's a little bit thinner and lighter than it was before too." As Peter rambles, Shuri gets lost in her train of thought, how even though he is nowhere near her level of intellect, he is still impressively smart. 

"So yeah, I thought that 'Hey, I'm like a spider, might as well go all in', you know?" Peter finishes, and Shuri quickly refocuses, replying back, "Very good point."

"See, told you they would have stuff to talk about, Hello Kitty."

Both teens scream, him firing his webs at the intruder and her forming her gauntlets yet again. Once the two take a breath, they stare at the intruders... only to find Tony Stark and the King of Wakanda, arms webbed to their sides.

"Uh, whoopsie?" Peter says.

Tony and T'Challa are not amused.

So Peter goes to grab a bottle on a nearby table, and a couple squirts of the formula later, the webs are completely dissolved.

"So, I assume you must be the Spider-Man?" The King of Wakanda asks the now flustered hero.

"Yes he is, and he was just showing me his new suit." Shuri steps in. Peter helps back up this claim, adding, "Y-Yeah. The school was talking about how the King of Wakanda might come in and see Mr. Stark. I just... wanted to see if that was true." 

"Well, I was hoping for it to be a surprise," Stark replies, "And I'd say I succeeded in that."

"You sure did, Mr. Stark," Peter said, giving a smile to Shuri. She smiles back.

Maybe her two weeks here in New York won't be so bad as long as Ballerina Man's around.

"Yep, I'm a matchmaker."

"Mr. Stark!"

"May I ask why and how the window over there is broken?"

"...It was like that when I came in, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment in this work about what you want to see next in this series!!


End file.
